


Everybody's Darling

by honeymink



Category: Dirty Sexy Money
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymink/pseuds/honeymink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s easier to pretend he is not a slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Darling

He is mesmerized by her diamond barrette as it glimmers under the neon lights. Later she will say: “It’s not like I drugged you, Nick!” And he will nod, unsure if he actually believes her or if considering the possibility just seems like a dirty excuse, too convenient to be true.

For now however, he has his hands on her ass. It feels lewd but dangerously cool, and contrary to whatever he had imagined before, he doesn’t feel his wedding band burning into his ring finger. But then she wraps her arms around his neck and he realises that he will never be drunk enough to be comfortable with her hands running through his hair.

“Don’t do that,” he says casually.

Insecurity on her face. Her brows raise. Sorry she is confused, but not sorry to have made her stop, he gives her that daring half-smile women always found to be part of his charm. That and a slap on her behind should get him back into the game, should be enough to distract her from the fact that he doesn’t want to be intimate with her.

She squeals like a cartoon mouse at the careless spank, almost makes him flinch and falter. He fully expects her to push him away, dressing him down for being such a bad boy. Instead she blushes: “Nick? Tell me something dirty. Tell me about sex.”

His head is spinning like the gigantic disco ball at the club, the one from which her father insisted on picking her up. The light refracts from the diamonds that adorn her hair as he diverts from his self-imposed mores, as he fucks Juliet Darling into the backseat of the limousine.

***

Juliet is fascinated by his perfunctory intercourse technique. A twinkle in his eye, Nick teases her with dirty sexy talk and long gentle strokes before he suddenly gets quiet and goes faster and faster until he collapses onto her. Later he will reason that they both had too much to drink, “Adverse conditions leading to a one time only event. That’s it.” And she will smile, wondering if he really believes that or if considering the truth, that he actually is a slut, is just too inconvenient.

For now however, she has her hands on his back. It feels awkward and she wants to go home. She likes Nick well enough but she is certainly not in love with him like Karen. So it shouldn’t bother her that he doesn’t love her either. But then his guilt is putting apologetic words in his mouth, and she knows that she will always be disappointed that he doesn’t even consider wanting her.

“There is really nothing to tell,” he says reassuringly.

Disenchanted, she nods and smoothes down her dress. As they sit next to each other, she can feel him becoming distant. Rejection is preordained when she tries to hug him later. Starting tomorrow he will react a lot less patiently than before to any of her escapades. He will yell at her and make her cry. Because he is uncomfortable with her knowing him to be just as depraved as the rest of her family. Because she is yet another problem that needs to be handled. When they finally arrive at the Imperial she has begun to understand why Brian is so fucking angry with Nick.

***

Juliet squeals and claps her hands with excitement as she falls down on Jeremy’s bed. “Oh my God, Jeremy, the most exciting thing ever happened! I’ll tell you but you must promise not to tell anybody! And I mean _anybody_!”

Her gestures are flamboyant, her words overemphasized, as she asks her brother to do something she knows he is not capable of. Curious, Jeremy looks up from his astronomy book. Dismissing decorum, Juliet takes a deep breath, then folds her hands around his: “I slept with Nick!”

 

 **~Fin~**


End file.
